


Last-Minute Courting

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Furry, POV Second Person, greentext, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] What do you do when you're late for a party and don't have anyone to go with? Catch yourself an Anon, of course.





	Last-Minute Courting

>"Don't take shortcuts through the nature reserve," they said  
>"Don't go anywhere near the reserve if you don't have to," they said  
>"Don't get out of your vehicle for any reason if you decide to go INTO the reserve," they said  
>Why the hell didn't you listen?  
>It's been a long drive and you just want to get back as soon as possible  
>But it's also getting late and really foggy out, and you need to stretch your legs  
>So you disregarded all warnings and take a break outside the car  
>Now you're thinking this place was some kind of stupid little urban legend, or reverse psychology to get all the superstitious tourists to visit  
>It's actually very serene here, especially with the setting sun casting an orange glow everywhere  
>You splash a little cool water from the creek on your face  
>Not a sound for miles except the insects and wildlife  
>And a soft popping noise  
>And the yelp you make when you feel a sharp sting from something stuck into you  
>You're almost afraid to pull it out, but the fear of leaving it in is worse  
>You pluck the object out  
>It's a tiny dart with a syringe  
>Completely empty  
>Another one sticks you, and another  
>You try running back to your car, but the wooziness kicks in  
>You black out as you trip and bang your head against the car door

>When you come to, you're floating in the air  
>You're draped over someone's shoulder, and there's a dog tail wagging in the corner of your eye  
>Wait, the tail is attached to the person carrying you?  
>You try to get a better look around you, but your body is numb and unresponsive  
>"Just keep still, we're almost there," comes a feminine, but raspy voice  
>There's no mistaking it, you're hanging off a walking, talking, female wolf of some sort  
>You can barely see the tranquilizer rifle bobbing on her opposite shoulder  
>Even for being a humanoid canine, she's still wearing fatigues and hunting clothes  
>True to her word, you arrive at a small shack just as the sun winks out completely  
>The inside of the place looks like what you'd expect from someone roughing it in the woods  
>It has a very earthly smell to it, but it's also extremely cozy  
>So is the bed, which you're dumped on top of unceremoniously  
>You get to see the wolfess in her entirety: slate fur with brown markings, amber eyes showing pride in her catch, and an overall athletic build (for a wolf, at least)  
>She sets her hunting gear aside and starts to disrobe you  
>You can't really protest, considering the threat of her sharp nails and the sedative still in your body  
>The latter is taken care of when you feel the pinch from a new kind of needle  
>"I'll let you finish the rest yourself," she says  
>Guess she means your underwear, which is all you're left with now  
>She heads into a small bathroom and you hear the pitter-patter of a shower starting  
>Your limbs get their feeling back, though you're not exactly rushing to move around  
>"Come on, get up," she grunts, pulling you up to your feet  
>A claw digs into your underwear and snaps your waistband  
>"You're going to have to take this off eventually," she says  
>Well, maybe a wolfess isn't going to judge your nudity  
>Though she does give you a quick brow-raise of interest before shoving you into the shower  
>You stand there very still for a moment  
>It's not like showers are foreign to you, but taking one at the command of an anthropomorphic wolf?  
>You slowly rinse yourself, but the wolfess is getting impatient  
>She growls as she checks the time on her...phone?  
>"Shit. We're running late, and I don't have a lot of hot water to waste anyway. Move over."  
>In seconds the wolf peels off her own clothes, stark naked  
>You can see the faint definition of muscle even through her coat of fur, with strong thighs and a broad torso  
>She's definitely respectable in the chest department, which you gaze at with undivided attention  
>Two weighty breasts flop out of her shirt, the pink nipples partially hidden by her fur  
>They hang enticingly as she bends forward to remove her pants  
>Her whipping tail soon draws your attention to her toned rump  
>This, however, you don't get to thoroughly examine, as she's back upright and pushing you deeper into the shower  
>The wolfess mutters to herself, but you can't discern if it's about you or not  
>She soaps up her paws and works the lather into your scalp and over your body  
>A part of you enjoys the eroticism of the moment, but she's so quick in her cleaning that you don't get to take it in for very long  
>She then covers a brush with the soap and thrusts it to you  
>"Do my back while I work the front."  
>You tentatively scrub up and down her spine, hoping the speed and the reach is what she wants  
>It could be better  
>She barks "harder" and "lower" to you repeatedly, until you worry you're going to wear the bristles down to nothing  
>When she's satisfied the brush is yanked from your grip and tossed aside  
>You're towel dried with enough friction to start a fire  
>She wrings the moisture out and snaps the towel at you like some kind of locker-room horseplay  
>...Are there anthro horses here, too?  
>You're left with a pretty snazzy suit and tie laid out back in the living room  
>At this point you know enough about what's going on (and don't want to be disobedient) to hastily get dressed without her instruction  
>She's still in the bathroom with a hair dryer on at full blast  
>You can see her fur floof up as she blows air all over  
>You have a little trouble with the suit, to put it lightly  
>It seems like it wasn't originally meant for a human and had to be retrofitted for your kind of body  
>Clasps and buttons where you wouldn't expect, and some seams that actually dig into your skin a bit  
>Before you can finish the wolfess is already fully clothed in an elegant, silky dress with a floral hairclip  
>She fixes your awkward mistakes and straightens your tie a bit  
>"Alright, we need to move."  
>She forces you out the door, grabbing an uncharacteristically dainty purse  
>Further contrasting her polished appearance is a battered, muddy jeep parked just outside  
>You're hoisted into it before the wolfess hops to the driver's side  
>She guns it through the forest along a weathered dirt path, almost hurling you out of the vehicle in the process as you bounce over rough terrain and the occasional buried log  
>You can see the light of a large building among the darkness of the night  
>It looks to be some kind of convention center or main office building for the reservation  
>She slides among other parked vehicles of very familiar human models, and you're swiftly pulled out of the jeep  
>"Remember, if anyone asks, your name is 'Anon', got it?"

>Everything in the last half hour or so blurred by so fast you hardly had time to take in the full weight of the situation  
>Now that you have a chance to catch your breath, you're hit with a truckload of confusion and disbelief  
>Anthros of all species are milling about in the main gathering hall  
>Bears, mice, cats, birds...  
>Yes, even horses  
>They're all doing things humans would do at parties: eat, drink, and socialize  
>There's a banner hanging from the ceiling advertising some sort of "Annual something Reservation something something Gala"  
>Or something  
>"Nimet, darling? What do we have tonight?"  
>A graceful, aged doe struts up to you and the wolfess  
>Nimet, huh?  
>"This is Anon," she says, "the one I've told you about? Remember?"  
>"Charmed," the doe says with a curt nod. "I didn't think your stories of him were real, and you failed to specify exactly what he was. What is a human doing in our reservation?"  
>"Enjoying the party, I would think," Nimet scoffs. "Remember when you said the only way I'd get a date is if I 'hunted and tagged' one? Well, Anon's here to make you not a liar."  
>You and the doe have a battle of who can make the more shocked expression  
>The doe seems to be winning, as she struggles to find a good counter  
>"I see. WELL, then I suppose given your usually boisterous attitude, you're telling the truth when you admit to having 'hunted' this gentleman, hmm?"  
>"I thought you stuck-ups knew sarcasm," Nimet snaps back. "Anon and I have actually been together for a while now, and we're quite happy, thank you very much."  
>"O-oh?"  
>The doe is taken aback by the verbal assault, but she tries to call the wolfess on her bluff  
>"Then I suppose Anon would be happy to validate your claims?" the doe says, giving you a sly grin  
>"I'll do you one better," the wolfess responds  
>She turns to you and plants her muzzle on your lips, caressing your head with her large paws  
>There isn't much you can do to break away, especially with her tongue darting into your mouth  
>After you overcome to suddenness of the action, you actually begin to enjoy it  
>You return Nimet's caressing and try to match the intensity of her kiss  
>She hasn't given you control for one second since you met her, but right now you're more than happy to relinquish yourself for as long as she wants  
>When she finally pulls off you, a thin strand of saliva still connect the two of you  
>The wolfess pulls a handkerchief out with an exaggerated flourish and dabs her mouth  
>"Happy now?" she says to the doe flatly  
>The doe stammers for a bit, then clears her throat  
>"Enjoy the party, you two" she manages to get out before briskly walking off  
>Several onlookers are both impressed and jealous of what they just saw

>Nimet manages to keep you from dealing with too many nosy guests for the next hour  
>Humans seem to be an oddity of their own around here  
>You wonder whether the warnings of the reservation were to keep the anthros safe from the humans, or the other way around  
>How many others have gotten abducted from their vehicles and dressed up for dates?  
>Nimet herself doesn't seem to be socializing much, instead keeping you close by as though you are her trophy date  
>She's so stoic and distant you start to think maybe you did something to upset her  
>Not that you've really had much liberty to make your own choices  
>The wolfess remains this way for a while, until she pulls you off to the side in an adjacent dining room  
>"Look, I...want to thank you for going along with this. You were a good sport this whole time; probably too much for your own good, honestly."  
>She runs a claw along your suit, gently  
>"When the night's over, I can take you back to your car if...that's what you want."  
>You lean in continue your kiss  
>This time, it's slower and more reserved  
>But perhaps even more passionate that the first  
>You look into her amber eyes when you're finished, and her lips pull back into a genuinely caring smile  
>"Well, we should probably back up a bit first. I didn't even let you get a chance to tell me your real name...."


End file.
